As long as you love me
by Ubbo
Summary: ...appena entrato in casa lo stereo iniziò a suonare dolcemente una canzone molto familiare al biondo, che si accorse subito di una lettera posata sul tavolo vicino ad una rosa blu...


**_Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright. T_****_utti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi assolutamente casuale._**

Ciao a tutti, sono la "stellina" di Ubbo… ho deciso di provare a scrivere questa fanfic (spero basta un minimo di essere riuscita nel mio intento) per esprimere i miei sentimenti al mio amore attraverso una delle sue più grandi passioni, Harry Potter, a cui da profana mi sono avvicinata piano piano per poterle stare vicino anche in questo, tentando però di non invadere troppo il suo spazio… Buon lettura (spero)! Baci Titti.

**As long as you love me**

Draco era appena tornato dal lavoro e la giornata al San Mungo era stata pesante come al solito. L'unica cosa che voleva era farsi un bel bagno caldo con il suo amore. Era una sorta di loro "rito" dopo le giornate particolarmente stressanti, crogiolarsi assieme nella vasca da bagno. E lì veniva naturale rilassarsi, ridere, stuzzicarsi, stare semplicemente abbracciati o incendiarsi per la passione che li travolgeva. Aveva comprato un regalo speciale per Harry: sette anni insieme andavo festeggiati in modo particolare e Draco aveva deciso di chiedere al suo fidanzato di sposarlo. Appena entrato in casa lo stereo iniziò a suonare dolcemente una canzone molto familiare al biondo, che si accorse subito di una lettera posata sul tavolo vicino ad una rosa blu.

_**Ciao **__**o**__**rsetto,**_

_**purtroppo non posso essere lì al tuo fianco in questo momento. I soliti problemi con il lavoro. Per farmi un minimo perdonare ti ho preparato questa piccola sorpresa e ti ho lasciato in frigo un po' di sushi… So che troverai strana una mia lettera, in sette anni ne ho scritto solo un paio, anche perché diciamocelo, lo scrittore sei tu… Le tue magnifiche poesie, i tuoi biglietti pieni di cuoricini che mi lasci quando ti chiamano per un urgenza… Sono musica per le mie orecchie. E, a proposito di musica, ora dovresti stare ascoltando quella che può essere definita la nostra canzone "As long as you love me"! So che tu non vai pazzo per questo gruppo e che lo ascolti con me solo perché mi ami alla follia, ma questa è la prima canzone in cui io ho rivisto la nostra storia, che per altro doveva ancora nascere… La canticchiavo sempre mentre tu passavi o eri nei dintorni, ma tu niente! E poi un giorno arrivi e mi baci… ma si può?! Ci piacevamo a vicenda da un anno quasi e pensavamo l'altro non ci potesse vedere! Beh, in effetti… con i nostri trascorsi… era anche un pensiero plausibile!**_

_**Comunque ora sto divagando troppo! Come ti dicevo qualche riga fa, ho voluto scriverti per tenerti un po' di compagnia mentre mi aspetti… E questa canzone rappresenta un po' la mia storia prima che tu arrivassi nella mia vita e la illuminassi con il tuo sorriso**_

"_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands _

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind _

_Risking it all in a glance"_

_**Già… come ben sai tu sei l'unica persona con cui io mi sia mai aperto completamente, a cui dico sempre tutto, l'unica di cui non posso fare a meno… Prima che arrivassi tu "dipendere da qualcuno" (ovviamente in senso positivo) era un lusso che non mi potevo permettere, avevo già sofferto troppo e non me la sentivo di aggiungere ulteriori possibilità di stare male, anche a costo di essere un po' meno felice… poi sei arrivato tu: con la tua costanza, il tuo amore dimostrato nelle cose più piccole e in quelle più grandi mi hai fatto sciogliere, mi hai fatto capire che tu eri diverso da come apparivi, che lo facevi per non stare male… un po' come me.. e grazie a te ho capito che avere qualcuno accanto che ti ami ma soprattutto da amare è una cosa troppo bella per non essere vissuta per paura che finisca…**_

"_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head _

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me"_

_**All'inizio sai ero un po' frastornato anche io… cotto perso di una persona che praticamente non conoscevo e di cui tutti mi parlavano male (e senza offesa, ma anche tu piccolo non eri un agnellino!)… Ma a differenza della canzone per me non è un mistero il perché mi sia innamorato di te: sei una persona eccezionale, dentro e fuori, mi stai sempre vicino, per qualunque cosa so di poter contare su di te, sul tuo sostegno, sul tuo amore incodizionato… per non parlare poi di quanto sei irresistibilmente sexy (so che stai pensando che non ero io se non ci mettevo in mezzo qualche "frasetta sconcia")! **__**Quindi amore mio posso dirti con sempre più certezza che**_

_**  
**__"I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from _

_Don't care what you did _

_As long as you love me"_

_**C'è poco da fare… io sono perso di te… e per quanto mi riguarda tutti i litigi, le incomprensioni, tutto viene spazzato via da un tuo sguardo… mentre tutte le cose belle, i giochi tra di noi, la complicità… restano impressi a fuoco in me… **_

"_Every little thing that you have said and done _

_Feels like it's deep within me"_

_**In ogni momento della giornata ho il tuo bellissimo viso da angelo stampato davanti agli occhi, ogni cosa a cui penso è in qualche modo collegata a te, se vedo o sento qualcosa mi viene automatico pensare: "Il mio pucci penserrebbe questo…" o "Si sarebbe rotolato per terra dal ridere a vederlo". Qualcuno potrebbe dire che avrei bisogno di farmi vedere da un dottore molto bravo, ma io ho già il mio dottorino affascinante e sei tu… e poi non mi importa se gli altri non condividono o non approvano come io e te viviamo il nostro amore, quasi in simbiosi, perché a noi sta bene così e gli altri li teniamo fuori… e io ho bisogno di te, solo e soltanto di te… e tutto ciò che viene, bello o brutto che sia, lo si supera assieme. Come sappiamo bene io e te, che non abbiamo di certo avuto, specie all'inizio, una storia facile: un po' il mio carattere introverso, un po' tutto il mondo che non credeva in noi. Ma noi "passettino passettino" (come dici sempre tu con quella tua meravigliosa espressione da cucciolo) abbiamo costruito la nostra storia, la nostra vita, il nostro equilibrio.**_

_**E sai, a proposito del mio carattere, a volte mi capita di pensare a quanto io sia stato stupido ad aspettare un anno senza fare la prima mossa**_

"_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows _

_But I guess it shows"_

_**Come ti dicevo sopra ero un po' confuso… cercavo di nascondere a me stesso quando tenessi a te nonostante tutto, nonostante tu fossi il mio pensiero fisso… E ora, a sette anni di distanza, invaderei l'intera città di cartelloni per dire a tutti che tu sei mio, che sei la mia anima, la parte migliore di me, che mi regali ogni istante la felicità e soprattutto che rendi ogni mio giorno degno di essere vissuto. Si, Draco, tu sei la mia ragione di vita, la mia forza per andare avanti ed affrontare ogni difficoltà. Spero tu non sia già scappato a gambe levate per questa mia lettera un po' pazza (o che non abbia spaccato lo stereo perché sono diventato prolisso e la canzone si sarà già ripetuta più volte), ma ti giuro piena dell'amore più sincero e profondo. **_

_**Per sempre tuo,**_

_**Harry.**_

Le guance del biondo erano rigate da dolci lacrime, quella lettere era la più bella che avesse mai letto in tutta la sua vita. Non che Harry non gli dimostrasse il suo immenso amore quotidianamente, ma leggere quelle parole, quelle battute messe lì ogni tanto per non sembrare troppo smielato… Semplicemte meraviglioso, non c'erano altre parole da dire se non "Harry vuoi sposarmi?". Non che Draco avesse mai avuto dubbi, ma sposare il suo amore sarebbe stata la cosa più bella che gli sarebbe mai potuto capire. Prese la rosa blu in mano e la annusò. Il profumo era delizioso, ma mai quando quello della pelle del suo amore. Portò con sé lo stereo in bagno, accese qualche candela sapendo che Harry le adorava, si spogliò e si infilò nella vasca da bagno. Lo avrebbe aspettato lì, e lì, facendo il bagno insieme, gli avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo con quella canzone di sottofondo. Non sarebbe stata una dichiarazione fatta come nei film, in un costoso ristorante, vestiti in tiro… ma una dichiarazione nella loro casa, nel "loro paradiso" lo definiva sempre Harry, "nel quotidiano", quel quotidiano che avevano tanto faticato ad ottenere, che era solo loro.

Draco tornò con la mente al presente. Era nella vasca da bagno, come quel giorno, di un anno prima. Lo stereo intonava la stessa canzone. Oggi sarebbero stati otto anni esatti dall'inizio del suo amore con Harry. Sembrava tutto perfetto. Ma, a differenza di quel giorno di un anno prima, Harry non avrebbe varcato quella porta. Mai più. Le lacrime solcavano il suo volto come allora, ma ora erano lacrime di disperazione e i suoi oggi grigi erano spenti. Prese il flacone di sonniferi, suoi compagni serali da due mesi a quella parte, da quel maledetto giorno che aveva strappato Harry alla vita, e ne ingurgitò tre volte la dose consueta. Impugnò la lametta del rasoio, poi si appoggiò allo schienale della vasca dopo essersi reciso entrambi i polsi con essa mentre l'acqua si tingeva velocemente di rosso: nella sua mente solo il volto del suo angelo e nel suo cuore solo la voglia di non soffrire più. "Anche tu, piccolo, eri ciò che dava un senso ai miei giorni".

Nota dell'autrice.

Non credo che sia necessario, ma ci terrei a precisare che la dichiarazione riguarda solo la prima parte della storia e che spero che le ultime righe non ci riguardino mai… .

La canzone citata nella lettera di Harry è "As long as you love me" dei Backstreet Boys.


End file.
